historyteamfandomcom-20200215-history
Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha (うちはサスケ, Uchiha Sasuke) is a main character in the Naruto series. He was originally introduced as a protagonist; a member of Konohagakure's Team 7. As the series progressed he became an antagonist, culminating in his association with Akatsuki, becoming one of the most dynamic characters in the series. Sasuke is also one of the last surviving members of the Uchiha clan, along with Madara Uchiha. Being the youngest son of Konoha Military Police Force captain and Uchiha clan head Fugaku Uchiha and his wife Mikoto and named after the father of the Third Hokage, Sasuke grew up in the shadow of his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi was an acknowledged prodigy who was viewed by the Uchiha clan as a genius, and whose work would further strengthen the bonds between the village and the clan. Sasuke's father in particular took an active interest in Itachi. Itachi, on the other hand, was rather ambivalent and full of oddly conflicting undercurrents, acknowledging Sasuke by taking interest in his progress as a ninja when even their father did not, but spending little quality time with Sasuke. Even after Sasuke enrolled in the Ninja Academy, he was still unable to escape Itachi's shadow. Despite consistently scoring at the top of every class, Sasuke failed to receive any recognition from his father, who defined Sasuke's success only in terms of his older brother. Itachi acknowledged the rivalry Sasuke felt, telling him, "We are brothers. I am the wall you must climb over, so you and I will continue to exist together." The relationship between Itachi and his father deteriorated further after Itachi was questioned by other members of the Uchiha clan regarding the apparent suicide of his best friend, Shisui. As Itachi's behaviour became increasingly bizarre, Sasuke's father began spending more time with Sasuke, and began teaching him the Great Fireball Technique, a common family jutsu seen as a sign of coming of age in the Uchiha clan. When Sasuke first tried to perform the jutsu, he only had a small flame come out and after that, some smoke. His father said that Itachi was able to do it on his first try at Sasuke's age, which disappointed him. Later, with one week of training, Sasuke (age 7 at the time) performed the jutsu in front of his father, proving himself a genius as well in his own right and finally receiving his father's recognition. Sasuke's father told him that he could now proudly wear the clan's emblem on his back. Following this, Sasuke also received a stern warning not to follow in Itachi's footsteps any further, surprising him as before, he was told to be like him; and his father showing he was proud of Sasuke for the first time the same way as he used to with Itachi. On one fateful night, Itachi slayed every member of the Uchiha clan, sparing only Sasuke, saying that he was not even worth killing. In addition, Itachi told him, "You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live... if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me... and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life." Itachi also revealed to Sasuke where the secret meeting place of the Uchiha was hidden, and suggested that Sasuke go there to learn what the true history and purpose of the Sharingan was. He told him that "to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan," he "had to kill the person he was closest to", and that "when we battle, we should have the same eyes". Sasuke thought he had fainted after this, but later remembered that he had managed to stand back up, awaken his Sharingan, and pursued Itachi. Upon reaching Itachi, he used knives to knock off his forehead protector. Itachi was seen shedding a tear as he was picking up the forehead protector. He then proceeded to incapacitate Sasuke, who awoke in the hospital remembering only that which Itachi wanted him to. Personality http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=2Edit When he was a child, Sasuke was a very kind boy, loving towards his parents and brother, and respectful to his fellow clansmen as well as his teachers. He was even very proud of being Itachi's brother and Fugaku's son, famous for being devoted protectors of Konoha, and he always desired to emulate them. His original dream was to join the Konoha Military Police Force when he grew up, like his father. For this reason, he greatly sought his father's approval and acknowledgement of his abilities. After Itachi massacred the clan, Sasuke's innocence was corrupted, his ideals and personality changed severely, becoming cold, lonely, cruel, cynical, somewhat arrogant, and with the next nine years of his life devoted to killing Itachi. When first introduced to Team Kakashi, Sasuke displayed great indifference to his team-mates. Feeling superior to all of them, including his teacher, Sasuke was unwilling to cooperate with Naruto Uzumaki or Sakura Haruno, as he felt they would provide him no aid in killing Itachi. However overtime, as he spent more time with his team, Sasuke began to lose some of his anger, caring more about his team than his revenge. To help push him back into his desire for power, Orochimaru branded Sasuke with the Cursed Seal of Heaven during the Chūnin Exams to give him a taste of power. Although Kakashi Hatake sealed the Cursed Seal, as well as teaching him the Chidori in the hopes of deviating him from the path of revenge and instead protect his current friends with it, Sasuke began to draw more power from the seal in the hopes of getting stronger, as well as warp the Chidori into a blade to sever friendship. According to Kakashi, Sasuke has both a superiority and inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes someone is stronger than him. For example, he was complacent with his rivalry with Naruto when he believed he was stronger, but noticing Naruto's fast growth, showcased in his victory over Sunagakure's jinchūriki, Gaara, who had previously beaten Sasuke, and his own quick defeat by Itachi on his return to Konoha, led Sasuke to believe that his progression in Konoha was far too slow, which led to his defection to Otogakure to seek power from Orochimaru. Upon defecting from the village, Sasuke left with the Sound Four and travelled to the Land of Sound, only to lose the entire Sound Four to the Sasuke Retrieval Team and face Naruto alone at the Valley of the End, where Naruto attempted to save him from his path of revenge. Sasuke in turn planned to kill Naruto, his closest friend, to awaken his Mangekyō Sharingan, but upon his victory he decided against it, instead vowing to beat Itachi his own way, not Itachi's. According to Kakashi, Sasuke has both a superiority and inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes someone is stronger than him. For example, he was complacent with his rivalry with Naruto when he believed he was stronger, but noticing Naruto's fast growth, showcased in his victory over Sunagakure's jinchūriki, Gaara, who had previously beaten Sasuke, and his own quick defeat by Itachi on his return to Konoha, led Sasuke to believe that his progression in Konoha was far too slow, which led to his defection to Otogakure to seek power from Orochimaru. Upon defecting from the village, Sasuke left with the Sound Four and travelled to the Land of Sound, only to lose the entire Sound Four to the Sasuke Retrieval Team and face Naruto alone at the Valley of the End, where Naruto attempted to save him from his path of revenge. Sasuke in turn planned to kill Naruto, his closest friend, to awaken his Mangekyō Sharingan, but upon his victory he decided against it, instead vowing to beat Itachi his own way, not Itachi's. In Part II, Sasuke's personality reverted to about the same as when he first met Team 7, although his revenge against Itachi took precedence above all else, including his own life. He also claimed to have cut all ties to his life in Konoha, believing that they were the cause of his weakness, going as far as attempting to kill Naruto, whom he had spared in their previous battle, to prove how detached he was. Despite this, Sasuke seemed unwilling to needlessly kill in his quest for revenge,4 and later when battling the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox's jinchūriki Killer Bee, Sasuke remembered Team Kakashi after witnessing his own team Taka each sacrificing themselves to help him. Despite claiming earlier that he did not care if he had to sacrifice his body to Orochimaru as long as it served his quest for revenge, when Sasuke felt he had grown stronger than Orochimaru he decided that to give himself up to someone weaker than himself was insulting to the Uchiha. He proceeded to battle and absorb Orochimaru's consciousness when the latter attempted to steal his body. This is only an example of Sasuke's immense loyalty to his clan to the point of obsession; he remained wearing its symbol on his back proudly while he refused to wear any other symbols such as a forehead protector. He also viewed anyone outside of the clan wielding the Sharingan as an insult, as the eye is a symbol of the Uchiha Clan's powers; while Itachi and Madara complimented Kakashi's mastery over the Sharingan gifted by Obito, Sasuke expressed resentment at an outsider even possessing it; though slightly surprised at Kakashi for awakening the Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke was not impressed, and stated that Kakashi should feel grateful to the Uchiha for the power. Sasuke showed further disgust when Danzō had ten Sharingan in his arm, and an eleventh one in his right eye. After his battle with Itachi, which resulted in Itachi's death, the revelation that he had been ordered by the Konoha Elders to kill the Uchiha clan coupled with the fact that Itachi truly loved him, Sasuke vowed to destroy Konoha to the last child for sacrificing Itachi and the Uchiha clan for their own happiness. After he found out the truth, Sasuke grew to loathe the village that he once would have protected with his life. Although at first still holding onto the notion of friendship and sparing the innocent, as time passed on with this new path of revenge, Sasuke has grown much crueller and more ruthless, killing anyone who stood in his way, sacrificing his own team to accomplish his goals and attempting to kill his former team-mates and teacher, experiencing neither shame, guilt, or remorse for his actions. He has also shown great rage whenever someone mentions Itachi in a negative way, crushing Danzō with his Susanoo for speaking ill of his brother. After killing Danzō, Sasuke felt an exhilaration that he never felt before, and even sees killing members of Konoha as a high, which lead him to vow to kill everyone in the village to finally separate any connection of the Uchiha clan to the village, and in doing so purify the clan's name. At this stage, it is likely that Sasuke's hatred and lust for vengeance has passed the point of redemption, leading Sakura and Kakashi to completely lose all hope in him. Even Karin, despite being obsessed with him, has given up being with him. The only person still having some faith in him is Naruto. Sasuke, in response, abandoned his refusal to transplant Itachi's eyes into himself, in the hopes of destroying all that Naruto stands for with his full power, hating Naruto more than anything for refusing to give up on him. According to Madara, Sasuke alone is shouldering the entire hatred of the Uchiha clan. Also, for his entire life, despite being popular with females due to being handsome and cool, Sasuke has shown absolutely no interest in any of these women, or their advances, due to his all-consuming desire for revenge and power. Such girls include Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and later Karin. Even when Sakura's childish crush turned to sincere affection, Sasuke still did not return the feelings, though before he left the village, he gave Sakura a genuine thank you. His disinterest in these women can turn to ruthless and uncaring antipathy, expressed during his fight with Danzō, where he unhesitatingly pierced Karin just to kill Danzō, and during his fight with Team Kakashi, where he attempted to kill Sakura twice. Appearance http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=3Edit Sasuke has spiky black hair with a blue tint, which lengthens as the story progresses, and onyx eyes. He has lighter skin than his older brother, Itachi, had. His hair hangs over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. A recurring theme in Sasuke's appearance is that he is considered quite handsome by almost all girls near his age. At the beginning of Part I, Sasuke's clothing consisted of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, which he stopped wearing after the Chūnin Exams, along with white shorts. In the last stage of the Chūnin Exams, he wore a black, one-pieced version of this outfit with many small arm-belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs, but eventually went back to his original clothes, due to the creators having a difficult time drawing the black version on a regular basis. As the story progressed, the Uchiha symbol became smaller and smaller Initially, Sasuke wore a short blue-clothed headband with the Konoha symbol on the metallic plate. After suffering a second defeat from Itachi, Sasuke stopped wearing it for a time. He put it back on during the latter half of the battle with Naruto at the Valley of the End, only to let it drop off at the end. After that, Sasuke hasn't worn a headband again. In Part II, Sasuke has grown noticeably taller over the two and a half years and more muscular. He was first shown wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, similar in appearance to the lavender long-sleeved shirt worn by Kimimaro and which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. After battling Deidara, he switched to a sleeveless dark grey shirt. His arm guards were also removed, and he started wearing bandages on his wrists, under which he wore special bracelets with seals where he stores shuriken. He also wore a cloak with this. After he encountered and battled Itachi, he reverted to a grey high-collared short-sleeved shirt similar in appearance to the blue shirt he commonly wore in Part I, with a zipper usually down to mid-chest. He also wears blue wrist warmers. He briefly wore an Akatsuki cloak along with this. Another noticeable trait is that, along with this new outfit, Sasuke began letting his hair hang over his forehead. The Uchiha crest on the back of his outfit has returned to its origi Under Orochimaru's training, Sasuke has developed an immunity towards poison, to a level that the one Sakura learned from Shizune would not affect him.10 nal size since his battle with Itachi. Sasuke has the largest number of costume variations of any character in the series, with his clothing generally changing in each arc, with only the Sand Siblings having an almost equal amount of costume variations. Abilities http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=4Edit Sasuke is established as a genius, even by the battle-excelling Uchiha clan's standards at the series' start, excelling at all that he does and finding little difficulty in more challenging tasks. Scoring the highest in the performance tests and one of the highest in written tests, he easily graduated at the top of his class in the Academy. His prowess with Uchiha Fire Release and weapon-based techniques surprised Kakashi during their first training session. Madara, Itachi, and Orochimaru have all stated that Sasuke possesses the unique potential to become much stronger than Itachi, who was already considered a genius above all others. Orochimaru even mentioned that Sasuke is stronger than the former was at the same age, when he was training Sasuke in Part II of the story.56 Madara has also stated to Zetsu that in time, Sasuke could become more powerful than Nagato. By Part II, he develops much of his potential and becomes a very powerful ninja, strong enough to fight on par with several highly skilled shinobi. Admittedly, in his battle against Orochimaru, Sasuke downplays his victory, and attributes it to Orochimaru's sickly state.[8 According to Madara, Itachi had already determined the outcome of their fight, and was sick as he was using medicine to prolong his life. After receiving his Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke proved capable of holding his own against at least two Kage and their bodyguards, before being weakened to the point of exhaustion due to his battle with them. * It can also be assumed that Sasuke has a fairly high amount of chakra, since he was able to summon Manda, a high level summon, while in a weakened state to protect himself from Deidara's suicide-bomb technique. Sasuke was also able to use many highly chakra-consuming techniques several times a day, exampled by his reckless usage of all three of his Mangekyō Sharingan techniques against Danzō and the other Kage multiple times, among other techniques like the Chidori. When Sasuke first arrived at the Land of Sound and gave Kabuto a frightening glare, both he and Orochimaru took note of Sasuke's exceptional chakra. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox points out that Sasuke has the same foul chakra as Madara's, whose chakra was particularly strong even amongst the Uchiha.9 Karin has also mentioned that Sasuke's chakra, as he approached the point of manifesting Susanoo, had become even darker and colder than the corrupting influence of the Cursed Seal of Heaven in its second stage; it has since continued to grow even more potent along with the development of Susanoo. * Taijutsu http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=5Edit * Although Sasuke has been skilled with taijutsu since the start of the series, his skills improved drastically after his first encounter with Rock Lee. Not only did he emulate Lee for moves like his Lion Combo, but by copying Lee's speed, he was also able to effectively use the Chidori. His fighting style in Part II mainly relies on his speed and the new addition of his chokutō, to which he has demonstrated masterful swordsmanship. During his time with Orochimaru, Sasuke's already impressive speed saw a huge leap, allowing him to move huge distances in the blink of an eye as if by teleportation. He also greatly increased his speed at making hand seals, being able to do many in a blur and launch an enormous amount of weapons just as quickly, as seen during his fight with Itachi. His physical improvements are so great that Sakura even suspected that he had been given drugs to improve his physical capabilities. His increase in skill allowed him to easily defeat, without killing, hundreds of Sound ninja in a single battle without sustaining so much as a scratch to himself. * During fights, he easily observes his opponent and accurately sees through their abilities while remaining calm. He then correctly chooses the most effective means and ninjutsu to counter them. Also, his resolution enables him to pick strategies in which he requires getting hurt in order to defeat the enemy, thereby showing tremendous endurance and willpower. In Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds, Sasuke demonstrated tremendous knowledge in regards to human physiology, as displayed by his ability to affect a person's chakra network. He was able to attack and block the chakra points, rendering the target unable to mould chakra without serious repercussions. In the Naruto Databook, it was said that Sasuke deduces a jutsu's elemental property from the seals performed by its user, as he shows in his battle against Deidara. He is then able to determine the attack's range from the colour of the chakra. * Cursed Seal http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sasuke_Uchiha&action=edit&section=6Edit * An important aspect of Sasuke's growth as a shinobi in Part I was his acquisition of the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Orochimaru, recognizing his potential, bestowed the seal on him as a gift in order to grant him greater strength, and to entice him to seek Orochimaru for further power. Initially, Sasuke suppressed the seal on Kakashi's advice, but, later on, his frustration with his inadequate strength forced him to rely upon its power in battles. When activated, the Cursed Seal granted him enhanced speed, strength, durability and chakra. However, it corrupted both his body and his mind, giving him a darker personality and making him vulnerable to Orochimaru's influence # After defecting from Konoha, with the help of the Sound Four, Sasuke advanced his Cursed Seal to Level Two, allowing it to cover his entire body. This granted him power comparable to Naruto's one-tailed form. The second level of the Cursed Seal turned Sasuke's skin dark grey, his eyes yellow, lengthened his hair without losing its style, blue venom lipstick seemed to appear on his lips, and gave him hand-shaped wings on his back that gave him the ability to glide and momentarily hover. In this form, not only were his physical attributes increased, but his techniques were also enhanced by the Cursed Seal's dark chakra. However, this form corroded his body at a much faster rate, so he couldn't use it for prolonged periods. In Part II, Sasuke gained complete control and mastery over the Cursed Seal, and could even access its power without fully activating it. He also greatly extended the time he could stay in the Cursed Seal Level Two form. Since Itachi sealed Orochimaru, the Cursed Seal was removed from Sasuke.